Melody in my Ears
by StellaHunterOfArtemis
Summary: A phone call to differ. Sally and Annabeth talk to Percy.


**Guys, I know I'm a freakin' idiot for not updating my other stories, but this little one-shot just won't leave me alone. I have read millions of stories in which Sally listens to the voice message Percy sent to her from Alaska. I have also read millions of stories in which Percy calls Sally (who doesn't pick up) and Annabeth, who picks up. Now, I am here with a unique story among those. In this, Percy calls up Sally and talks to her, and Annabeth too. This scenario takes place in the train, and the station call never happened.**

**PS – I want you to know that this story has been in my mind for a year, and I'm only penning it down now. Hope you like it, and enjoy!**

_**Third Person's POV**_

Percy was discussing plans with Hazel and Frank when his eyes caught onto the telephone booth on the other end of the train. His sentence trailing off, he got up as if hypnotized, walking toward the booth while searching for change in his pockets.

'I think we should – hey, Percy, man, where are you going? Don't you –' Frank's voice faded into the background as he got some spare change which had been left. He had a lot of it. He felt very lucky for that.

His hand shaking, he put the change in the slot and shakily typed the familiar number, the phone on his ear. Behind him, though he did not notice, were Hazel and Frank, who were exchanging baffled looks as to what was happening. Sensing it was important, they moved back into their compartment, figuring out the plans.

* * *

Sally's shuddering hands wrapped around her coffee cup, trying to keep warm in the seemingly cold night. Her eyes wandered to the digital clock, which currently read _12:55_. She sighed, and made to sit on her laptop to continue writing her novel; it was the only thing which kept her going from missing Percy. Her son's disappearance had taken it's toll on everything she did; her writing, her cooking, Hades, even paying checks. He was one person who was always there for her. Her eyes swam with tears as she thought about his fate.

Annabeth had told her about the leader exchange and whatnot. She knew that her son would be okay; he had brought himself out of tight spots many a times before. Her only regret was that her little son would not remember her. She sighed sadly and was going to throw her coffee and go to bed when the bell rang.

Sally jerked; who could be here at one o'clock in the morning? She stepped to the door and looked through the eye hole. Outside, she saw her son's poor girlfriend, Annabeth, standing out.

If anyone was taking Percy's disappearance worse that Sally, it was Annabeth. The poor girl had cried till no tears would come out every day. She would visit Sally to tell her about leads. When she came yesterday, she told her that Nico informed the Camp of Percy being safe. He wouldn't tell how he knew that, but he just knew.

Sally opened the door quickly and engulfed the girl in a hug. Annabeth thin arms went around Sally's shoulders as she hung on to the older female with all she had. Tears coursed down her face as she let go.

'Sorry I'm here so late, Sally, I just had a horrible nightmare and I just had to come,' Annabeth said, wiping her eyes. Sally had convinced her to start calling her by her first name in the past few months. The older lady smiled at her and ushered her in. Just as she started making another cup of coffee, the telephone rang.

* * *

Percy's eyes screwed up as he thought, _Please Mom, pick up the phone_.

* * *

Sally's brow creased as she looked at the clock. It now read _1:01_. Who would call now?

Annabeth sat rigidly, staring at the phone, which continued to ring.

Sally, with her eyes narrowed, picked up the phone and spoke, 'Sally Jackson speaking.'

* * *

The air in Percy's lungs came out with a _whoosh_ as he said softly, 'Mom?'

* * *

Sally stared wide-eyed at Annabeth, whose eyes were narrowed in confusion.

'Percy?' Sally whispered, tears finding the way to her eyes. In front of her, Annabeth's eyes widened too, and tears quickly began to gather in those stormy grey eyes. She was just glad to go to Sally now, because she might now get the chance to talk to Percy.

* * *

'Hey, Mom, I know you're crying, so just stop now,' Percy told her, back against the booth's wall. He himself had tears coursing down his face, and he was doing his best to keep his voice from shaking. 'I'm okay. I'm in Alaska right now, in a train. I – the apartment number came to me in a flash, and I – I just remembered all your stuff and all, and I knew I just had to talk to you.'

* * *

'Percy, you're the sweetest son alive,' Sally said with a million emotions in her voice. Relief, contentment, fear and love were only few of them. Annabeth smiled like she hadn't in months. Her grin looked like it would split her face into two. She smiled happily for the news that Percy was safe, that Sally got to talk to her son for a minute, and just love overall.

* * *

Percy popped his second coin in the machine as it beeped. His eyes had this happy glow in them that made Frank and Hazel, who stood to a distance to check if Percy's talk was over, feel like they were looking at a new person altogether. He sighed, shut his eyes and said something which was lost to them.

He told his mom, 'I'm on a quest Mom, and it's agony trying to figure out what'll happen next, but I know two thing for sure. One, that I love you, and two, I'm gonna make it home to you and meet you if that's the last thing I do.'

* * *

Sally smiled brightly through the tears falling down her face, a smile which lit up the room and so infectious that Annabeth did too.

'I love you too, baby,' she asked, her eyes closed, savoring the moment. 'When did my little boy start using such big words?' His reply came with a laugh, 'Romans and Annabeth rub off you, Mom.'

'Speaking of Annabeth, you should talk to her. Wait a minute, I'll give the phone to her,' Sally told her ecstatic and nervous son. She could sense it.

* * *

Percy was very happy and nervous. Happy that he would finally get to talk to his Wise Girl, and nervous to find out if she had found herself a new boyfriend. She was beautiful, and he had no doubt that guys would be definitely hitting on her.

'Hi, Seaweed Brain,' Annabeth's tired voice came. It sounded like angels to him.

'Hi,' he replied. And together, they asked, 'Did you replace me?'

* * *

Annabeth laughed softly, as did Percy. Again they said, 'No I didn't.'

Annabeth felt like someone had taken the weight of the sky away from her again. She felt like that for the past eight months, so she had kind of become accustomed to it. She became light for the first time since Christmas.

* * *

Percy chuckled to find that his and Annabeth's brains still worked in sync. Fighting monsters together for a long time really payed off. He remained in silence for some time.

'I love you, Wise Girl,' he said at last, popping another coin into the beeping machine.

* * *

Annabeth's heart went from slow walking to running a marathon. It was the first time he said that. She paused too. She then gave a smile which held pure happiness, and shakily said, 'I – I love you too, Seaweed Brain.'

* * *

Percy gave a smile which held pure contentment. He gave up on saying anything, knowing that Annabeth could read him like a book, and that she got whatever he wanted to say.

'Bye, Wise Girl,' he whispered, his forehead on the booth as he popped in his last coin. 'I got to go now, and I'll meet you soon.'

* * *

'I'll do too, Percy. I love you.'

* * *

'I love you too.'

* * *

The machine beeped after the long pause in which the two teenagers comforted themselves by hearing the other breathe. A final beep resounded in the booth, and the phone cut off.

* * *

Annabeth had her first good sleep in months on her boyfriend's bed, comforted by his scent which still lingered, oblivious to the mother of the house staring at her with tears in her eyes. Sally understood that how much ever she might love Percy, his girlfriend would always love him more. She understood.

Melody for them was the same, and they went to bed with it playing in their ears. _I love you_.

* * *

Percy killed his last griffin with a smile on his face; one of contentment. Frank asked him why he was smiling while he was trying to save his life. He just replied, 'Because two melodies played in my ears man; two which I cannot forget.'

**Hope you guys like it. Sorry for any OOCness you might find. This idea just had to be spat out on my computer scene. This has been going in my mind ever since I read the SoN. Annabeth popped up in the spur of the moment. Review please!**

**Stella**


End file.
